The Green Dress And The Gold Slip
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: Extended scene at the end of 3x19 when Blair pulls out the Green Dress


The Green Dress And The Gold Slip

**AN: I wrote this after 3x19. Please please please review. Just an extended scene of when Blair pulls out the dress. (What would've been a better scene) xoxo Beth. **

...

She opens the box labelled 'Old Life' and pulls out the Green Lace Dress.

The dress that she wore the first night at Victrola.

The night he challenged her to get up on the stage and throw away her shell that she always lived in when she was with Nate.

The night he changed himself from a man-whore to a knight in shining armour in less than 10 minutes.

The night he took her virginity from her and she let him. She allowed him access to her body, to places where Nate never visited. And she never thought twice about it.

She holds the dress close to her, closes her eyes and lets the flashback begin...

She remembers how she'd left Nate standing on the sidewalk and gone straight to Chuck. It was pathetic really but she promised him she wouldn't miss it. And she always kept her promises.

She remembered when she got up on the stage with the four burlesque dancers and stole the dance from them. She stole the show, and she loved it.

She teased him on the stage, she teased everyone but kept her eyes firmly on him. She noticed the way his jaw dropped in amazement, the way he stood up with his eyes firmly kept on her, the way he smiled a genuine smile at her. The love that was in his eyes.

Her eyes fly open and some tears spill down her cheeks. Her throat becomes dry and she knows that she's heading for a break down. And she wishes he were here now. Just to wipe her tears away, tell her that everything will be ok. Tell her that he is there and he isn't going anywhere. Tell her he loves her, more than anything.

She throws the dress back in the box and notices the next item. Her gold silk slip. She can't help but pull it out.

"Just one last time" She promises herself as she brings the silk to her nose and inhales the scent.

She's never worn it again. Not after that night. She'd kept it in arms reach at all times but now it doesn't feel right to even hold it. It feels dirty and illegal. But still, she can't help but hold it in her tiny arms and hug it close to her body and breathe in the smell of it. It's his scent on it. His expensive cologne still lingers, even two years on it still smells like he was just holding it, kissing and caressing it, taking it off of her petite body, helping her put it back on. It feels dirty and illegal yes, but at the same time it feels so perfect and so right.

She takes it away from her nose and holds it out in front of her. She stares at it for only a moment before placing it back in the box. She won't put them back in the wardrobe because everytime she goes in there to get a pair of Jimmy Choos or Prada Purse she'll see the Green Dress and the Gold Slip. There her reminder of him. They are bigger than all the other things, the photo frames and the gifts. The Gold Slip and The Green Dress symbolise what Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck are or were. They were there when Chuck and Blair's relationship began.

She slowly puts the Gold Slip back into the box and then puts the Green Dress over it. She smiles slowly remembering what fun she had in them. She picks up a photo of her and Chuck in a silver photo frame, kisses his face lightly and places it on the top of the box. She then puts the lid on it and picks the box up.

She walks over to her bed and kneels before it, pulls up the sheets and slides the box under the bed. Then she stands up, wipes the tears from her eyes and gets ready for bed.

She slides into bed wearing a thin nightie and cuddles up to the pillows. She rolls onto her side and runs her hand over his side of the bed. She wishes he was here, lying next to her, lulling her to sleep with his deep voice, gently kissing her lips, wrapping her hair around his fingers.

She closes her eyes and she can see him. He is lying next to her, lulling her to sleep with his deep voice, gently kissing her lips, wrapping her hair around his fingers, smiling at her, falling asleep slowly. She watches his chest lightly dusted with brown hair rise and fall in a correographed motion. She smiles at him and cuddles up to him. He kisses her head slowly in his sleep and murmurs something that sounds like 'I love you'. Better to let him sleep she thinks as she closes her eyes.

She opens her eyes suddenly to realise that his chest is a pillow next to her and him lying next to her, lulling her to sleep with his deep voice, gently kissing her lips, wrapping her hair around his fingers, smiling at her, falling asleep slowly is all just a dream.

She slowly lets the tear drops fall down her face as she closes her eyes again. She prefers the world in her sleep because she is with him and they are happy and in love.

Just like it used to be.

...

**AN: I actually cried writing this lol **


End file.
